simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
SimGuru
SimsGurus são membros da equipe da The Sims Studio/Maxis. Lista de SimsGurus Ativos SimGuruAmy Amy Unger Totte ou SimGuruAmy foi uma engenheira de gameplay em The Sims 3 e uma das gerentes de desenvolvimento de The Sims 4. Ela é notável por ser apaixonada por gatos, e é dona de dois (Rambo e Maria). Amy também é fã do coelho rosa de geladeira. Uma curiosidade sobre ela é o fato de Amy ter criado a maioria dos gatos pré-fabricados em The Sims 2: Bichos de EstimaçãoAmy Unger Totte on Twitter: "Little known fact: I created most of the pre-made Cats on Sims 2 Pets" (em inglês), tuitado em 1º de setembro de 2013., supõe-se, portanto, que ela já faz parte da série The Sims desde o lançamento de The Sims 2 ou desde esta expansão. SimGuruAzure Azure Bowie-Hankins ou SimGuruAzure é uma das produtoras em The Sims 4. SimGuruBatman Bruce Wayne ou SimGuruBatman é um dos produtores de The Sims 4. SimGuruGraham |participação = Pacotes de expansão para The Sims 3 (produtor) The Sims 4 (produtor) |links = Twitter }} Graham Nardone ou SimGuru Graham é um dos produtores da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], e participou do desenvolvimento de vários pacotes de expansão para The Sims 3, e atualmente em The Sims 4. É conhecido no Twitter como @SimGuruGraham e no fórum de TheSims3.com como SimGuruSemedi. Ele é um dos produtores mais próximos da comunidade, frequentemente respondendo perguntas de jogadores e fazendo anúncios sobre desenvolvimentos recentes. O mesmo se juntou à Electronic Arts em 2009, e é listado nos créditos de The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo e outros pacotes de expansão. SimGuruGrant SimGuruHayes SimGuruHayes é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis. Entrou para a equipe de SimsGurus em 11 de abril de 2014Trevor Lindsey on Twitter: "Hey Simmers, we have a new Guru! Welcome @SimGuruHayes to the gang! Give her a follow and say hi!", tweetado em 11 de abril de 2014, apresentado por SimGuruLindsey. Embora tendo um perfil no Twitter, ele não interage muito com a comunidade. Não se sabe sua ocupação na equipe, e nem seu nome verdadeiro. SimGuruHolms |readmissão = junho de 2013 |aindaativo = |participação = The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo The Sims 3: Ambições The Sims Medieval (designer principal) The Sims 4 (designer) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Eric Holmberg-Weidle ou SimGuruHolms é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis. Segundo sua página no site LinkedIn, Eric trabalhou como designer de jogos na EA entre 2005 e 2011, trabalhando em The Sims 3 e duas expansões do jogo (Volta ao Mundo e Ambições), além de ser o designer principal em The Sims Medieval. Após isso, abandonou a empresa, voltando apenas em 2013, trabalhando com The Sims 4. Galeria Eric Holmberg-Weidler.jpg|Foto real de Eric. SimGuruHouts |participação = The Sims 4 (designer) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Aaron Houts ou SimGuruHouts é um dos designers em The Sims 4. Ele trabalha na EA/Maxis desde 2010, tornou-se mais presente na elaboração de designs de sistemas e conteúdos para The Sims Medieval, The Sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobres e The Sims 4. Também já havia trabalhado anteriormente na Electronic Arts em 2002, trabalhando em consertos para os jogos "Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003 (PC)" e "Tiger Woods PGA Tour (Arcade)". SimGuruJill |participação = The Sims 4 (produtora) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Jill Johnson ou SimGuruJill é uma das produtoras de The Sims 4. SimGuruJim |participação = Pacotes de expansão de The Sims The Sims 2 The Sims 3 The Sims 4 |links = Twitter }} Jim Larrimore ou SimGuruJim é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis. Entrou para o time de SimGurus no Twitter quando Sarah Holding (@SimGuruSarah) lhe deu as boas-vidas, em 30 de junho de 2014Sarah Holding no Twitter: "Please welcome our newest SimGuru on Twitter, @SimGuruJim! He's a long time member of The Sims team all the way back to The Sims 2 :)", tweetado em 30 de junho de 2014. e afirmou sua presença na equipe desde The Sims 2. Em resposta, Jim Larrimore respondeu: SimGuruKelly |participação = The Sims 3 (Store) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Kelly Mondragon ou SimGuruKelly é uma das produtoras de The Sims 4. Está na equipe da EA/Maxis desde 2007 e, segundo sua biografia no Twitter, era a produtora principal de conteúdo para a The Sims 3 Store. Seu perfil pessoal no LinkedIn mostra que ela está trabalhando também como produtora sênior na empresa The Void desde fevereiro de 2012. SimGuruKevin |links = Twitter LinkedInd }} Kevin Hogan ou SimGuruKevin é um dos membros da equipe EA/Maxis e um dos produtores de The Sims 4. Pouco se sabe sobre ele e sua função principal no desenvolvimento da quarta geração da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. SimGuruLakshmi |participação = The Sims 2 The Sims 3 The Sims 4 (designer) |links = Twitter }} Lakshmi Howe, também conhecida como SimGuruLakshmi é uma das designers da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Segundo o seu perfil no Twitter, ela trabalha na equipe desde The Sims 2. SimGuruLyndsay SimGuruMarion |participação = The Sims 2 (e pacotes de expansão Vida de Universitário, Vida Noturna, Aberto para Negócios e Bichos de Estimação), The Sims 3, MySims Agents e The Sims 4. |links = Twitter }} Marion Gothier ou SimGuruMarion é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis e uma das produtoras de The Sims 4. Marion foi contratada para trabalhar na Electronic Arts em março de 2003 e, desde então, trabalhou em The Sims 2 (e pacotes de expansão Vida de Universitário, Vida Noturna, Aberto para Negócios e Bichos de Estimação), The Sims 3, MySims Agents e The Sims 4. SimGuruMartin |atividade = 2013 - atualmente |participação = The Sims 4 |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Martin Bilello ou SimGuruMartin é um engenheiro de áudio em The Sims 4. Reconhecido por sua imagem de perfil e o fato de ser bilíngue (fala espanhol e inglês), Martin é responsável pelos efeitos sonoros e músicas do jogo. Ingressou na equipe ainda em 2013. SimGuruMatt |participação = Todos os pacotes de expansão de The Sims 3 e The Sims 4 |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Matt Yang ou SimGuruMatt ''' é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis e um dos designers de The Sims 4. Ele foi contratado pela Electronic Arts em setembro de 2015, onde trabalhou na produção de todos os pacotes de expansão de The Sims 3 e de The Sims 4, contando com alguns outros spin-offs da série. SimGuruNinja |participação = The Sims Histórias de Bichos The Sims 4 |links = Twitter }} '''David Miotke ou SimGuruNinja é um dos membros da quipe da EA/Maxis e um dos produtores de The Sims 4. Miotke trabalha como planejador, priorizando recursos para o pacote e, depois, a avaliar o software e fazer o controle de qualidadeDRAKE, SimGuru. The Sims. Conheça um Guru: SimGuruNinja. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 10 mar. 2017.. Antes de trabalhar em The Sims 4, Miotke também se envolveu na produção de The Sims Histórias de Bichos e MySims Kingdom, trabalhando também como designer em MySims Agents. Na era The Sims 4, trabalhou no jogo base, Ao Trabalho, Junte-se à Galera, Escapada Gourmet e Vampiros. SimGuruRiley |participação = The Sims 4 |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} SimGuruRiley é uma dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis e animadora principal de The Sims 4. SimGuruRomeo |participação = The Sims 4 |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Antonio Romeo ou SimGuruRomeo é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis e um dos produtores de The Sims 4. Romeo trabalhou em vários recursos diferentes do jogo, como a jardinagem, a Carreira Cientista em Ao Trabalho e nos clubes de Junte-se à Galera. Afirmou, em um post no site oficial, que sempre gostou de construir nos jogos da série The SimsDRAKE, SimGuru. The Sims. SimGuru em Destaque: SimGuruRomeo. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 10 mar. 2017.. SimGuruRusskii Nad J ou SimGuruRusskii é uma das produtoras da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], com destaque para The Sims 4. Ela descreve-se como uma gamer, amante de animês otakus e entusiasta de chás e cafés. SimGuruSarah |participação = The Sims 4 (produtora) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Sarah Holding ou SimGuruSarah é uma das produtoras da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Segundo o seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Sarah entrou na empresa em 2005, e já trabalhou como líder de projeto QA até 2009, depois desta data, tornando-se uma assistente de produção. SimGuruShannon |participação = The Sims 4 (produtora sênior) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Shannon Copur, também conhecida como SimGuruCopur é uma produtora sênior em The Sims 4 e também na série The Sims. SimGuruSparks |participação = The Sims 4 |links = Twitter }} Dank Kline, ou SimGuruSparks, é um designer em The Sims 4 e também na série The Sims. Anteriormente, trabalhava como "programador de IA e fazia palestras sobre geração de histórias e personagens verossímeis"DRAKE, SimGuru. The Sims. Conheça um SimGuru: SimGuruSparks! Disponível em: . Acessado em: 10 mar. 2017.. Também participou na criação dos bebês em The Sims 4Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (35ª edição): Os restos da festa. SimGuruSteph - presente |participação = The Sims 4 (produtora) |links = Twitter }} SimGuruSteph é uma produtora em The Sims 4. Pouco se sabe sobre ela, já que sua atividade no Twitter resume-se a retweets e a sua biografia na rede social só indica que ela é uma produtora. SimGuruSteve |participação = The Sims 3 e expansões The Sims 4 |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Steve Lansing, também conhecido como SimGuruStve trabalha consertando e aprimorando o Modo Compra/Construção em The Sims 4. Seu perfil no site LinkedIn aponta que ele trabalha na Electronic Arts desde 2007. Foi possivelmente contratado para testar o desenvolvimento de MySims. Foi realocado em outubro do mesmo ano para a franquia The Sims, onde permanece até os dias atuais. Também trabalhou em The Sims 3 e expansões, trabalhando com patches e também testando o código do jogo. SimGuruTatertot - presente |participação = The Sims 3 |links = Twitter }} SimGuruTatertot é a "anunciante das novidades" lançadas na The Sims 3 Store. Sua atividade no recente mostra tuítes de 1º de outubro, e da época pré-patch 5 de The Sims 4. Nada mais se sabe dela. SimGuruTrev |participação = The Sims 4 (engenheiro de gameplay) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Trevor Lindsey ou SimGuruTrev é um engenheiro de gameplay de The Sims 4. Participou bastante na fabricação de fantasmas e piscinas para o jogo. Descreve-se como bastante sarcástico. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Trevor Lindsey trabalhou na EA entre 2009 e 2010 na "Tiburon", trabalhando com os jogos "Tiger Woods PGA Tour 11" e "Tiger Woods PGA Tour 12: The Masters". Depois, em outubro de 2010, foi trabalhar na equipe da Maxis, e ajudou na produção de várias expansões para The Sims 3, incluindo Gerações, Pets, Estações e Ilha Paradisíaca, além de coleções de objeto como Vida ao Ar Livre, Suíte de Luxo, Katy Perry Mundo Doce, Diesel e Anos 70, 80 e 90. Também está na equipe para The Sims 4. SimGuruZera SimGuruZera é uma editora de conteúdo social de The Sims 4. Lista de Antigos Membros Brittany Henry (SimGuruBritt) Brittany Henry ou SimGuruBritt foi uma das produtoras de The Sims 3, mas acabou demitida na onda de demissões em massa da EA em Salt Lake City em janeiro de 2014. No mesmo dia de sua demissão, declarou o fato no seu perfil no Twitter Brittany Henry on Twitter: "Thanks to all the great fans who have followed my #Sims3 adventures so closely. Maybe I'll see you around :)", em inglês. Tuitado em 31 de janeiro de 2013., e não mostrou ressentimentos, dizendo que estava animada para o lançamento de The Sims 4, mais tarde naquele anoBrittany Henry on Twitter: "Please continue to give love to the rest of the SimsGurus and Sims4! I know I'm excited for that release!", em inglês. Tuitado em 31 de janeiro de 2013.. Jace Wallace Jace Wallace fez várias artes conceituais para jogos da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], fazendo parte da equipe até 30 de janeiro de 2014. Jace trabalhava na EA Salt Lake City, até as demissões em massa no início de 2014. John Berges (SimGuruJohn) |participação = The Sims 4 (designer) |links = LinkedIn }} John Berges ou SimGuruJones fez parte da equipe de SimGurus por cerca de 7 anos (entrou em 2007) e saiu da equipe em 26 de novembro de 2014Depoimento de saída de John Berges (em inglês). Pelo que indica sua biografia no Twitter, ele adicionava "trocadilhos ruins no seu jogo" desde sua entrada. Seu perfil no LinkedIn afirma que, depois de sair da Electronic Arts, trabalhou por oito meses como designer sênior de sistemas na empresa Gameloft. Lauren McLemore (SimGuruLauren) Lauren McLemore (ex-'SimGuruLauren') foi uma das produtoras na terceira e quarta gerações e SimGuru até 30 de janeiro de 2014. Lauren foi uma das profissionais que sofreu com a demissão em massa na EA em Salt Lake City. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Lauren trabalhou na produção de The Sims 3: Vida Universitária e No Futuro. No The Sims 4, era responsável pela correção de bugs/erros no texto do jogo. Patrick Kelly Patrick Kelly foi um designer, desenvolvedor e programador de interface de usuário (UI) para vários jogos da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], principalmente aqueles para consoles e consoles portáteis. Foi contratado em maio de 2005, e demitido em março de 2012 após o escândalo que causou na internet sobre The Sims 4. Ryan Vaughan (SimGuruRyan) Ryan Vaughan ou SimGuruRyan foi um dos produtores bastante conhecidos da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]], com destaque para The Sims 4. Foi bastante conhecido por aparecer nas transmissões ao vivo de The Sims 3. Ryan revelou recentemente que seu primeiro trabalho na franquia foi em The Sims 2: Castaway. Em 20 de fevereiro de 2015, Ryan Vaughan declarou a sua saída oficial da The Sims Studio/Maxis após oito anos de trabalho na franquia. SimGuruMeatball |participação = The Sims 3 The Sims 4 |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Magnus Hollmo ou SimGuruMeatball é um dos membros da equipe da EA/Maxis e diretor artístico de The Sims 3 e The Sims 4. Magnus trabalhou na EA de setembro de 2006 a fevereiro de 2016. SimGuruDaniel |participação = The Sims 4 (designer) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} Daniel Hiatt ou SimGuruDaniel foi um dos produtores de The Sims 4. Segundo seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Daniel Hiatt trabalhou como designer de jogo na Electronic Arts desde 1998 e como produtor assistente entre 2005 e 2008. Hiatt declarou sua demissão no Twitter em 17 de abril de 2018. O principal rumor sobre sua demissão foi corte de gastos por parte da empresaBlog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (95ª edição): Vários SimGurus são demitidos por “corte de gastos”. SimGuruRachel Sarah Emily Nelson (SimGuruSnelson) |participação = The Sims 3 (produtora) |links = Twitter LinkedIn }} SimGuruSnelson é uma produtora em The Sims 3 e listada entre os SimGurus na lista oficial de SimGurus no Twitter. Pelos seus tweets antigos, ela costumava sugerir correções para bugs ou erros que os jogadores normalmente experienciavam. Em seu perfil no site LinkedIn, Sarah trabalhou de maio de 2008 a setembro de 2013 na Electronic Arts, trabalhando em mais do que a franquia The Sims (contribuindo também para os jogos RISK e The Littlest Pet Shop). No perfil também se sugere que ela trabalhou até o lançamento de The Sims 3: No Futuro, quando abandonou ou foi demitida da empresa. Desde 2013, trabalha na empresa Timeline Labs. Galeria Sarah Emily Nelson.jpg|Foto de Sarah Emily Nelson. Referências fr:SimGuru